


Shadowed Memories

by Ritzykun



Series: The Last Ninja [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Team Kakashi is out on patrol of the Leaf Village borders after hearing stories of a rogue ninja within the boundaries. The ninja is Kyuusei Ritsuka, a teenage boy, the last of a forgotten race of people, long ago decimated. They come across Ritsuka on their way back from patrol. This is what happened...





	Shadowed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Shippuden, and is set before Jiraya died.  
> \-- 1st person  
> \-- AU  
> \-- OCs  
> \-- Naruto/OC

Title: Shadowed Memories  
Series: Naruto Shippuden  
Rated: M (for violence later on)  
Type: AU / Multichapter  
Genre: Friendship / Hurt&Comfort

Team Kakashi is out on patrol of the Leaf Village borders after hearing stories of a rogue ninja within the boundaries. The ninja is Kyuusei Ritsuka, a teenage boy, the last of a forgotten race of people, long ago decimated. They come across Ritsuka on their way back from patrol. This is what happened...

. . .

'Come on, come on, move fast!' I thought to myself, walking closer to the road to get out of the forest. I'd been awake all morning wandering, and was hungry, so I wanted to get to the forest edge to stop and rest. Maybe I could figure out where I was? Several pain inducing headaches later, from wounds of a previous encounter, I arrived out of the trees and stopped to sit on a boulder, laying all but my bow-staff next to the rock. I heard a noise off to my left, 'Enemy ninja!' I thought and stood.

"Come out! We've found you, there's nowhere to run!" A voice said, coming from in the trees around me. It sounded like a boy's voice, a little past his teens. I limped out onto the road, leaning on my bow-staff for support. "Sakura, check him. See if he's hurt!" The boy spoke again.

After he did I saw a tall, pink haired kunoichi walking towards me. She, and probably the boy too wore headbands with the Leaf village symbol on them. "His wounds aren't great, but his ear is cut and his leg is injured.” My leg, she was referring to, had a kunai in it, and I was unwilling to remove it for fear of imminent blood loss and a quick death. She spoke again, this time turning away from me and shouting into the forest, "Kakashi sensei, come and help me!" She kept one eye on me and looked into the forest.

"I'm here Sakura." A man said as he appeared out of nowhere, startling me almost to the point of running away. He was a tall man, with silver hair and a mask covering half his face. I looked at him quietly as he approached, and he knelt by me as did Sakura.

The boy, whose voice I had heard earlier was up in a tree near my spot, looking - no glaring at me through ice blue eyes.

As it was I figured I'd best play it cool, and let them take me to their village. After all, I was outnumbered, one of them was a jonin, and I was injured as well.

As Sakura raised a hand to my head, I grabbed her arm, looking her in the face. She then dropped down to examine my leg. Touching as gently as she was I couldn't help but whimper. She stood and addressed the man, Kakashi. "We need to get him to the Hokage right away, but also he needs to be in the infirmary." Kakashi nodded, slowly reaching out for my arm. I sharply glared at him and he backed away.

We stood and the boy jumped from his tree, staring at me. "Naruto, let's go." Kakashi said. Naruto looked back and started walking. He was next to his sensei, and Sakura walked beside me. 

My tail twitched and hit my injured leg, I cried out in pain, crumpling to the ground. Sakura bent to hold me upright, and we slowly limped through the woods on the ground, they could see I was in no shape to go traipsing up in the trees. Hesitantly, Naruto came around to my other side, grabbing my arm and holding me up with Sakura.

Kakashi stopped, looking back with his uncovered eye, I was ever so curious as to why the other was covered,but the thought was quickly drawn away by another burst of pain. He looked in sympathy towards me, and shook his head. "Come on you guys, we're almost there."

My eyes watered, as we moved into sight of the large gates of the village. I could see shapes, and darkness just behind my lids. Suddenly I partially passed out, slouching down, and bearing weight on the two ninja holding me upright.

Sakura quickly lowered me to the ground, biting her lip, and looking frustrated at her sensei. He nodded and walked over, crouching over my semi-unconscious body and held my shoulders. 

Sakura moved down towards my leg, touching the Kunai in the flesh of the back of my leg. She moved one hand around the knife, quickly pulling, and as she pulled the pain brought me up to the surface of consciousness, as I screamed, loudly, hissing, and straining against Kakashi. Sakura pulled the Kunai from my leg and began to heal the wound as best she could. As she did so, the pain knocked me out again, and I collapsed on the ground.

Once Sakura was done doing what she could, she stood, wiping her clothes, and wringing her hands in worry. "I hope he'll make it." She frowned at my body.

Kakashi picked me up, nodding to Naruto to begin walking again, and they headed to the gates of Konaha as they opened to let them inside.

I awoke to find myself in Kakashi's arms as the group headed for the infirmary. I blinked at him, still mildly in pain. "W-where are we?" My voice was barely above a whisper, as the screaming from before had hurt my throat.

Kakashi smiled, or at least I think he did behind his mask, and spoke. "You are in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You're safe."

I had no idea where that was, or where, as till the incident some time ago, I was confined to the village where I had been born. Still, I smiled like I knew. "Thank you..." And once again I fell unconscious.


End file.
